Терзаемая ветрами голова из Онигасимы
The Weathered Head at Onigashima является песней выпущенной Akuno-P 25 февраля 2015 года в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments. В ней рассказывается о монахе Gakusha и о том как он узнает страшную историю об отрубленной голове Кайо Судо. The Weathered Head at Onigashima is a song released by Akuno-P on February 25, 2015 in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album. It follows the monk Gakusha as he learns about the terrible history behind the severed head of Kayo Sudou. сюжет В центре Онигашимы, Jakoku, в Энбизаке, на месте казни висит отрубленная голова. Монах странствующий по стране, задался вопросом, за какое преступление отрубили эту голову, и расспрашивает людей;он узнает что владелец магазина одежды и его семья были убиты хозяйкой головы . Но на вопрос, почему влюбленная женщина из рассказа убила этих людей глава Онигашимы не сказал ни слова. На следующий день монах посещает то место, чтобы провести панихиду и видит мальчика; расспрашивая его, монах узнал, что он тот самый ребенок, что отрезал голову здесь. Прежде чем присоединиться к молитве монаха, он говорит, что женщина была жалкой грешницей. Так же он отмечает, что когда-то женщина была искусной портной, но отрубленная голова в Энбизаке больше не сможет мастерски орудовать ножницами. А после он сказал что не важно насколько красиво кимоно, отрубленная голова, всё же не сможет носить его без туловища.На следующий день монах thumb|Коутан доджи (тот самый ребёнок)посещает то место, чтобы провести панихиду и видит мальчика; расспрашивая его, монах узнал, что он тот самый ребенок, что отрезал голову здесь. Прежде чем присоединиться к молитве монаха, он говорит, что женщина была жалкой грешницей. Так же он отмечает, что когда-то женщина была искусной портной, но отрубленная голова в Энбизаке больше не сможет мастерски орудовать ножницами. А после он сказал что не важно насколько красиво кимоно, отрубленная голова, всё же не сможет носить его без туловища. In the center of Onigashima, Jakoku, where Enbizaka is located, a severed head hangs from an execution site. A monk traveling through the region wonders what kind of crime the head committed and asks the people; he learns that the owner of a clothing store and his family were murdered by the head. Questioning why the lovely woman of the tale killed those people, the monk notes that the head of Onigashima doesn't say a word. The next day, the monk visits the site to perform the memorial service and sees a boy; questioning who he was, the monk learns that the child is the one who cut off the head at the site. He remarks that the woman was both sinful and pitiful before he joins hands with the monk and chants the rites. Noting that the woman was once a skillful tailor, the severed head in Enbizaka doesn't carry her scissors skillfully anymore. It's also noted that no matter how pretty the kimono, the severed head ultimately can't wear it without a torso. композиция Песня написана в стиле традиционной японской баллады.mothy_akuno - January 22, 2015 - 新曲「野ざらしの首、鬼ヶ島にて」は演歌。 она использует традиционные японские музыкальные инструменты. такие как шакухачи и бива, а также современные барабаны. Основная мелодия начинается в 0.03, и продолжается до первого стиха в 0.24. Первая распевка beigns по 1.07, в с час 1.17. Песня возвращается в основную мелодию, а второй куплет начинается с 1.48. Второй предварительный хор начинается в 2.33, предшествующий второму хору, начинается в 2: 41. Инструментальное соло начинается позже, в 2.54. Финальный пре-хор начинается в 3.13, а песня переключает октавы для финального хора в 3.23. Краткое outro начинается в 3.35, и заканчивается в 3.44, конец песни. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= |-| Русский= связанные песни портная из энибизаке События описанные в Weathered Head at Onigashima на прямую связанны с The Tailor of Enbizaka, показывая безумие Кайо и её ревность, которая привела к убийствам. Но и её мастерское обращение с ножницами тоже упоминалось. The events alluded to in The Weathered Head at Onigashima are depicted in The Tailor of Enbizaka, showing Kayo's insanity and jealousy that led her to commit the murders. Her skill with scissors is also depicted in the song. Albums SSP_cover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=The Seven Sins and Punishment (album) Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Онигашима, это название мифологического Японского острова, где обитают "Они", Японский эквивалент демонов и огров; этот остров расположен в Jakoku, который тоже вдохновлен Японией. *Onigashima is the name of a mythological Japanese island where oni, the Japanese equivalent of demons or ogres, reside; fittingly, the island of Onigashima is located in Jakoku, which is inspired by Japan. *Так же нужно отметить тот факт, что причина по которой mothy создал эту песню, в том что он хотел сделать больше песен в стиле энка. *While remarking about the song, mothy cited that a reason the song was made was because he had wanted to make more enka-style songs.Mothy Twitter - 02/24/15 - あと演歌を作りたかった。 References en:The Weathered Head at Onigashima es:La Calavera de Onigashima vi:The Weathered Head at Onigashima fr:La Tête Exposée à Onigashima Категория:Песни Категория:Камуи Гакупо